Portal
by Ripper26
Summary: Alfred F Jones was bored of his life and wanted things to change. When a mirror that suddenly appeared in his life takes him to another world that made him the 'hero', he is faced with two choices. Will he return to his boring ordinary normal life with his brother that matters the world to him or will he stay in a world that has the person that changed his life?


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wouldn't be able to come up with a wonderful idea like this. Hetalia belongs to the wonderful person that is Hidekaz, Himaruya.

* * *

**Portal**

**Chapter 1: The Mirror**

* * *

His life was boring. Alfred F. Jones lived an ordinary life as a highschool student at World Academy. He was one of the top students of his class, excelling in academics and sports. He was very handsome; he was blonde with clear, blue eyes like the sky. A cowlick was sticking up from the rest of his hair defying gravity and he had glasses framing gorgeous blue eyes. He always claims to be 'the hero' of everything. A bit obnoxious but loved by the students and teachers alike.

Despite this Alfred was bored, very bored. Everyday he would sit in front of the window and gaze off into the horizon. Alfred was sure if it was not for his half-near identical-brother Matthew Williams, we would have committed suicide a long time ago. It was always the same. Alfred desperately wished for something, _anything_ to change.

Then he saw it.

Another ordinary day of sitting in front of the window gazing off into space while the teacher rambled on and on. He wasn't listening; he didn't need to. He had practically mastered this lesson already. A flash of gold caught his eye as he was staring out the window. As he looked for it however, he saw nothing. Assuming it was only his mind playing tricks on his since he had been so bored sitting there like a goose waiting for its eggs to hatch. He forgot all about the flash he saw in the next ten seconds.

* * *

As soon as the school bell rang, Alfred started packing his things and prepared to leave. One of his classmates, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a Spaniard with dark brown hair and dark green eyes walked up to him. Antonio was very chipper and cheery, almost like Alfred. Alfred doubted they shared the same point of view in life though. He doubted the man even _had_ any problems the way he smiled so happily every day.

As Alfred expected the Spaniard offered him to come with his friends; Gilbert Beildschmidt, a German (claimed Prussian) red-eyed albino and Francis Bonnefoy, a blue-eyed Frenchman with blonde somewhat wavy hair reaching to his shoulder. Normally Alfred would smile his fake smile he gave to everyone but Matthew and join in. Today however, he didn't feel like it. He gave an apologetic smile and said. "Sorry Tonio, I'll have to pass. I got something to do later." The Spaniard gave a brief pout but the smile he was so famous for replaced just seconds after it appeared. Alfred waved goodbye as he headed out the door.

As he was walking back home, he clutched his head. He didn't have a headache, he was just confused. When Antonio asked him to go, he felt like he wanted to but didn't want to. It was the first time Alfred felt something like that. Shaking his head and putting the blame once again to his imagination, he continued his tread through the streets to his house. His parents died in an accident and now, it was just him and Matthew. He thought about when his parents had died. He, along with Matthew was taken in by his aunt and uncle. He was told his father died in a plane crash and his mother in a car accident. He didn't know where or when the accident took place. He just believed what he was told. Sometimes he wondered if he was being told the truth at all.

Alfred shook his head furiously. He never thought about his parents that much. He never doubted his aunt and uncle before either. Taking pity on his imagination, he assumed the real reason was his fatigue. He didn't even know if he was fatigued. He just can't understand the day at all. In his musings, he found that he had taken a wrong turn and was now in an unknown alley. Alfred sighed again and tried going back the way he came. After a few minutes of walking, he found that he was going in circles. Frustrated he groaned and kicked the wall. He didn't feel any pain from kicking the hard cement. He had always been that way. Born with unnatural strength and endurance. He didn't tell anyone and tried not to show it. Matthew was the only person who knew.

Even though he was exasperated and looked ready to shoot something, or someone he can't help but notice that something was behind him. He started to tremble, he prayed to all the gods he knew that it wasn't a ghost or anything supernatural. He hated them and always had an irrational fear of them. No one but Matthew knew of course. He was good at avoiding questions and did just that whenever he thought that answering a question would give others a clue that he was scared shitless. Gulping and hoping against hope that it wasn't a ghost he swiftly turned around. No one was there. He gave a sigh of relief and started to turn away when there was a flash of gold, similar to the one he saw in school.

He turned back and saw a beautifully designed antique mirror on the pavement. The glass was round and clear. Pure gold made the handle and the surrounding designs. It curved symmetrically to the left and right and met at a point in the center. Within the thick gold, there was a clear silver making intricate swirls. Various precious gemstones littered the mirror. There were rubies around the edges, sapphires at the end of every swirl, and large diamonds at the points. There was nothing decorating the handle except for one rainbow coloured gem at the tip of the handle.

Alfred curiously picked it up. He looked into the glass and saw a pair of auburn haired twins dressed in robes. He turned around to find that no one was there. He looked at the mirror again and found that the twins disappeared. They were replaced by a large black dragon breathing golden flames. Alfred din't bother looking back as he knew there wasn't anything behind him. He walked forward clutching the mirror in his hand watching the images displayed by the mirror change repeatedly. From fiery lava pits to cooling crystal caves, the images were endless. Before he knew it he was back home.

* * *

He placed his things in his messy room and lay down on the bed. He came home later than usual and he knew just where Matthew was. He was looking for him. Alfred didn't worry about him being hurt or kidnapped and the like. People hardly noticed him, he was like a shadow. He doubted anyone would even pay attention to him. He sighed and turned to his side. He knew it was wrong to think of his only family as a shadow but he can't help it. It was true after all. He knew he should treat him better since he was getting the same treatment from everyone else even the teachers can't seem to see him. But he didn't. He was a terrible brother.

He heard a distant opening of a door. 'Ah he's back, he should be going up the stairs now.' Alfred thought. As he predicted, he heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. 'Now he's gonna barge through my door and yell at me for being late.' The door to his room opened and a very angry Matthew marched right in. "Where were you Alfred I was worried sick! You could've phoned me or texted me! Do you know how long I looked for you?!" Matthew screamed- or that's what Alfred thought Matthew was doing. Matthew was always so soft-spoken and timid that if he screamed it would sound just like a normal tone of voice, if raised slightly higher. "Lemme guess, you looked for a long time?" Alfred answered back. He had enough of this. Every time he would go out and not tell Matthew, the Canadian would scream at his ears. It was irritating him.

"Yeah, you don't care do you?! You don't care if I stay up sleepless waiting for your sorry ass to walk back here!" Matthew argued back. Alfred's eyes narrowed and darkened. He sat up straight and looked Matthew in the eyes. "Look Matt, just get out of my room. It's my life, I'll do what I want with it." Matthew's eyes visibly teared up. "Fine! Have it your way then!" He said in a fairly loud voice, the loudest Alfred ever heard him. He stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

Alfred sighed and laid back down on the bed. He turned to his side and grasped the mirror in his hands weakly. He wished he was on better terms with his brother, he really did but ever since they returned back home from their aunt's they've been growing more and more distant and before Alfred knew, they were arguing daily, even about the most trivial things. He didn't know what went wrong.

He stared into the mirror watching as the scene changed to a house made entirely of glass. He touched the mirror lightly and yawned. It would be better if he just slept and sort this new problem out in the morning.

* * *

Alfred woke up with his head pounding. He sat up feeling dizzy and gripped the grass between his fingers firmly. Wait... grass? When did his room have grass? Alfred looked down and leaped straight up, dizziness forgotten. "Holy shit! Why the fuck is there grass?! Where the fuck am I!?" He exclaimed in surprise. Alfred looked around and found that the place he was in right now, was not his room, far from it.

He was in a meadow full of lilies, red and blue and white and pink and yellow. There were other flowers too but they were far fewer than the lilies. Alfred never bothered to look at flowers when he was still back 'home', making him unable to recognize the other flora in the meadow. He heard a swift shuffling of grass and before he knew it his vision blacked. The last thought he had before he completely lost consciousness was 'where's that mirror?'

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, how did I do for my first fic? Good? Bad? I know this chapter didn't even have have much content and seemed redundant but it would save me a lot of explaining in the future. Alfred and Matthew seemed OOC but that and many other things will be explained in the future.

If there's any grammar/spelling mistakes, please feel free to correct me. Also, if you have any question regarding the story, just ask. I'll answer it if I can.

- Ripper26


End file.
